Mark Turpin
Mark Turpin, under the username Turpster, or simply "The T", is a member of the Yogscast and a good friend of Simon and Lewis. Turpster was first seen (in Yogiverse terms) in Part 9 of Simon and Lewis' Gamescom experience, although Simon and Lewis had previously starred in the 50th episode of the The Incredible Podcast of Amazing Awesomeness (commonly abbreviated to TIPOAA), which is co-hosted by Turpster along side Mike Schramm. From then on he hadn't appeared in many Yogscast videos until the Goat Charity Thank You Video, which he filmed. He also appeared in the Diablo III Launch Event video, in which he dressed up as the character Deckard Cain. He travelled to E3 2012 with Simon, Lewis and Duncan, and appears briefly in the first few vlogs although it would seem he was the one filming them most of the time. Since then he has also appeared in a number of the Yogscast's gaming videos, most notably, The Survival Games series, for which he was partnered with Sparkles*. It is theorised that Turps is the narrator of the more recent Tekkit episodes on the BlueXephos channel. His voice is normally heard explaining the sudden change in characters (accompanied by a batman-style spinning Honeydew face), he also, on occasion, gives a "what will happen next time?" segment at the end. However, this mysterious narrator may also be Sparkles* who edits a lot of Yogscast material. In recent months, Turpster has appeared in a few videos. Including the Terminator Mini-Game and as Duncan's partner in SkyBlock Wars and in 3 Episodes of YogNews because of taking Strippin hostage in the trunk of his car. On January 31st 2014, Turps launched his own channel, under the name 'YOGSCAST Turpster' Yogscast.com Summary Mark joined YogTowers at the beginning of 2012 and is now the CEO, ensuring that the Yogscast continues to grow and branch out into new and exciting avenues whilst simultaneously running his own channel. Mark is a Virgo and likes long walks on the beach. Current Series *EVERQUEST NEXT Landmark *YOGSCAST@Rezzed *Turpster Time *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (Modded) *DirtQuest (with Sips and Lewis) *Yogs On Tour (with Duncan, Sjin and Lewis) *Yogtours Completed Series *South Park: The Stick of Truth *Goat Sim Livestremes with Lewis *Luftrausers *World of Warcraft Noob school Livestream highlights Trivia *His birthday is on the 7th September 1985 *He has a shield named after him in World of Warcraft - Turpster's Sonorous Shield According to Turps this is the 'Best In Slot' shield for casters until the Pandarian level cap of 90 *He used to work with TotalBiscuit on WC Radio - First as a graphic designer, then as a host across various World of Warcraft podcasts *He is an editor of the wiki: Turpster *He narrated the Sipsco Christmas Dirt Sale video. *His favourite card in a deck of cards is the Ace of Spades. *He got married on February 1st, 2014. *In his "Yogtours" series, an odd coincidence worth noting is that with every office he visits, the occupant is mysteriously found dead not long after. Rumors are circulating that Turps has had a hand in their deaths, but nothing's been confirmed. *Turpster got his "big break" on a show called "The Weekend Report" *Turps is a soon-to-be father. *On the yogscast complete server Sips claims that Turps was paid by Lewis to sabotage the rocket that blew up the Jaffa factory. *On August 19th, he announced he was having a baby girl. She is apparently betrothed to Sips's son Poopfeast420. *Turps (representing the entirety of the Yogscast excluding Martyn and Kaeyi) was interviewed for BBC Radio 1's documentary on gaming on youtube, Rockstar Gamers. *Turps once made a song called Buff Up based on World of Warcraft which featured TotalBiscuit as a guest singer. Gallery YOGSCASTTurps.png|Turpster's first Yogscast avatar. YOGSCASTTurps2.png|Turpster's second Yogscast avatar. YOGSCASTTurps3.png|Turpster's third Yogscast avatar. turps.jpg|Turpster striking a pose. turps2.jpg|Turpster in the Tower of London. turps3.jpg|Turps interviewing Mike Morhaime from Blizzard. Turpster Cartoon.jpg|Turpster as he appears in the Minecraft Christmas song Turpster10002.jpg|The T as Deckard Cain for the Diablo 3 launch. Turpster10004.jpg|Turpster with Jonathan Ross. Turpster10001.jpg Turps.png BSHTvPzIAAA_55z.jpg|King Turps BRT0F-tCMAATDqb.jpg|Turps visiting the grave of notorious highwayman Dick Turpin BO17fUnCUAAQZSG.jpg|Turpster's Troll Face Turpster.jpg Turpster2.jpg Turpslarger.jpg|A larger image of Tipsy Turps MeetTheTurpins.jpg|Mark and his wife on their wedding day Turps' World of Pure Imagination.jpg|Turps as Willy Wonka HAA 0014.JPG|A recreation of Turps' Mii in Zoey's Tomodachi Life series HAA 0012.JPG|QR code for said Mii Quotes *"I use a dead baby to bookmark my books." *"This is a channel all about how my life got flipped, turned upside down. And I'd like to take a minute - I'll try to be fast. I'll tell you how I became CEO of Yogscast. In Bristol, England born and raised, World of Warcraft where spent most of my days. Chilling out, grinding, leveling toons, all unbeknownst to Ye Olde Goons. When a couple of guys, after I harassed, agreed to come on The Incredible Podcast. We started hanging out and at long last, I started living the dream with The Yogscast." (His Youtube channel description). *"I would honestly say, you know, people love you. They love you. Doesn't matter what bits you got and don't got, you know, and all the other stuff." (Turps on transexuality) *"With Strippin gone, I am officialy the strongest man in Yogtowers." *"Yog-vagina" * ♪ "Here's a little note I wrote. I stretched it out and wrote it on my scrote." ♪ *"Very shitu!" Category:People Category:Yogscast Category:Staff Category:Turpster Category:TIPOAA Category:Survival Games Teams